Online shopping has grown as consumers have discovered the convenience and efficiency of shopping for specific items without having to be physically present at a store. However, online shopping suffers from the lack of ability for the user to pick and choose certain attributes from an item that the user prefers, which often results in the user having to browse through multiple shopping platforms to search for the specific item that has the attributes the user desires. Systems, devices, and methods described herein provide improved tools for identifying user interest in an item for sale based on user built categories.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.